


Promise

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Drabble from 2006. Written for the HD100 Lies challenge.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the HD100 Lies challenge.

The words are so faint now on the back of Harry's hand that he hardly seems to notice them. But Draco does. Every time Harry raises a hand to shield them both from the cameras. Whenever he locks his fingers with Draco's or slides a hand absentmindedly across the scars on his chest, his arm. Even with eyes closed and Harry breathing beside him, steadily, peacefully, Draco sees those words. 

He thinks about all the lies he has told just to stay alive. And how easily they came. Even when they killed. They're the reason he never promises Harry anything.


End file.
